Vanitas’ girl
by Rosalina Robin
Summary: So Vanitas is sent to Earth and unexpectly falls in love with the eigth princess of heart!
1. Chapter one: enter Earth!!!

This is gonna be a self-insert so no profile chapter ok? This is just a idea I had so I'm putting it in action. It's pretty unfair that Vanitas is classified as a bad guy just cause he's Ventus' dark counterpart. So I'm gonna give him some goodness and love. For this Vanitas is going to be 14 cause I'm lazy to look up his age and I'm 14 so ya. Also I have a very weird way of cussing due to a code I wrote that prohibits cussing unless it's absolutely necessary. And since that's almost never the case just be prepared for some weird phrases. And Vanitas might be a bit ooc cause I'm too lazy to try and think like Vanitas and I don't know what he's does when he's not ya know screwing peoples lives. Enjoy!!!!!!!!

Linnnnnnnnnneeeeeeee!!!!!

Vanitas was annoyed. Normally he gets a decent amount of sleep, but the old man (aka Xehanort) woke him up early rambling on about a eighth princess of hearts or something. So now he was in this new world looking for a girl his age because she was "important" to this world or something. As Vanitas looked around he saw that this world was full of people and so far none of the people he has seen matched the description that Xehanort gave him. He was about to call it a day when he got a text message from the old man saying that he can't leave the world until he found the girl. He was already given a rental house that was supposedly on her street and was registered to her high school. "Great", he thought, "Now I have to go school and deal with crazy high school girls." With that in mind, he put the address into the map app and headed towards his temporary home.

My POV

Today was the last day of summer and I was at the pool celebrating with the neighborhood. I was in line for the diving board. Impatiently, I combed through my tangled brunette hair and scratched my tanned shoulders. Finally it was my turn and in turn for waiting for seemed like a hour, I did a huge cannibal while yelling, " Geronimo!!!!!!!!" SPLASH! I reached the bottom and swim to the top to hear something going on. So I swam to the ladder and when I climbed up, I saw that there was a new kid at the pool. Apparently, he just walked in the neighborhood and was spotted by Ben and Brady and got roped into the party, thanks to Riley walking alongside with them. As I got closer I noticed that 1. He looked a lot like Vanitas from my fav game Kingdom Hearts, and 2. He looked deeply embarrassed and was turning red like a strawberry. That's when I noticed that Ben was missing. I preume that he had gone to get a swimsuit and I was right when he came two minutes later, swimsuit in hand. With that I turned around and went back to the deep end, thinking that I'll introduce myself later. 5 minutes later it was safety break and all the kids were on the tennis court generally causing chaos. Brady got the idea that he could question the ways of the Purple Ninja Princess (me) and was now running from my ninja double poke and my secret purple cult. The "cult" consisted of these people, me, the princess/queen, Piper, my adorable sidekick and cult sister, Alex, which is weird but I made him cult brother cuz he's the only dude in the cult, and finally Stella, whose fav color is actually blue but she's my BFF so I let it slide. Anywho, our hunt got cut short when Ben came over with the new kid and saved Brady. I agreed to a truce, but Brady will need to watch out for the next couple of weeks. Either way I walk up to the new kid to say hi.

" Hi, my name is Cede, what's yours?"

Vanitas POV

After the kid known as Ben finshed telling me the rules of the pool, he led me to the other kids that were hanging out on a tennis court. That's when I heard several people screaming. When we got closer I saw the boy that Ben was walking with was getting chased by another boy and three girls while screaming something about a cult. When Ben stopped the chase I took a good look at the girls that were in the chase. The youngest was a blond and was wearing a rainbow one piece. The one in the middle had black curly hair had the darkest skin of the three and was wearing a black bikini. Finally, the last one was walking toward me. She had short brunette hair and was wearing a purple tank top like bikini. She stuck out her hand at me and said,

" Hi my name is Cede, what's yours?"

To that I replied, " I'm Vanitas, and why were you chasing that kid?" What this girl said next would confuse me for the rest of my life.

" Oh, he was disrespecting my little purple cult and I got really mad at him so I called my cult."

I stared at her like she was crazy.

Cede POV

The boy I now knew as Vanitas was staring at me like I was crazy, which I probably was. However, I decided to figure out other things about him later. Right now was all swim and then I headed home so I can be ready for my first day of high school!

Linnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeee!

So, ya I know it's crazy but that's how I work so screw it I don't care. Remember no bad comments, that's cyber bullying! Laters!


	2. Chapter 2: First day, part une!

Hullo, I'm back! Hope y'all liked the first chapter cuz here's the second one! Thanks to ur comments I'll continue this story for y'all! Also my self insert is nearsighted so she wears purple glasses. I forgot last time that I was supposed to say that I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Anyways, enjoy!

Cede POV

I was sleeping in my bed when my alarm went off to remind that today was the first day of high school. I jolted out of bed, exicited to go to my new school, Sprayberry. There were many reasons why I was excited, but the main reason why I was excited for high school was that my best friend/cult sister Stella would be there with me. With that in mind, I got up and got dressed. My clothes were all shades of purple save for my black combat boots. Then I grabbed my purple backpack, and walked to the bathroom. I combed through my hair and took a small piece of my hair and put it in a braid with a purple ponytail. As you can see my favorite color is purple. Why? I dunno I just love purple. In fact I love the color so much that I actually made posters saying to join the purple cult and posted them around the neighborhood! Of course, after I asked my parents if it was okay. Now, the cult meets at my house to talk and do crazy things around the neighborhood. Anywho, after I brushed my hair, I went downstairs to grab breakfast. My mom, dad, and brother were there. My sister Abby was probably still asleep due to starting middle school. After breakfast ( pancakes from Sunday brunch) I grabbed my bag and said goodbye to everyone to walk to the bus stop. I just walked out the front door to see the new kid, I believe he was said his name was, Vanitas, starting towards the hill. Well, might as well see if I can find anything else about what appears to be my new next door neighbor.

Vanitas POV

I woke up in my temporary house when i received a string of texts from the old man telling me everything I need to do so I didn't get caught. With everything in mind, I went over the description of this eighth princess. Supposedly, she is quirky, proud to be crazy, loves the color purple, and is nearsighted. After dressing in all black, I walked out my front door and headed up the hill. I was passing by my temporary next door neighbors house when I heard someone yell, " Hey, Vanitas!!! Wait up!"

I turned and saw that nice girl, Cede I believe was her name, run down the hilly yard and up to me. As she got closer, I saw she was wearing purple glasses. So that prompted me to ask, " Hey, what's with the glasses?"

" Oh, I'm nearsighted. I wasn't wearing them yesterday cuz I didn't want them to get broken or somethin." She said her accent showing through.

I thought about what she said and saw that it made sense. So we headed towards to the bus stop talking about backgrounds. She had a lot of questions for me, like my family, where I was from, that sort of thing, and when I had a question for her, she would gladly answer it. At the stop, I asked her about her family.

" Oh, I live with my mom and dad, my 10 year old sister Abby, my 6 year old brother Izaac, spelled with a z not an s, my tortoise Leo, and my 2 dogs, Bentley and Jag. What about you?"

I didn't that far so I made up a story, " My parents are divorced. My mom lives in New York, and my dad lives here in Georgia, but he's on a business trip right now." I knew about those states because when Xehanort wasn't looking I stole a few books about this world and brought them with me. He wouldn't miss them I'm sure. Cede formed an o with her mouth and apologized for asking. I forgave her, and the bus came and we got on. She sat by herself, while I was pulled away by that boy, Ben, and he told me things about the neighborhood and school so I could be up to date. Soon we reached the school and a teacher ( I think), took me to the principals office to get situated. After the principal told me everything he brought me to my first class. And as fate would have it, Cede was there, talking to that curly haired girl at the pool yesterday. Maybe, she could tell me something about this princess. Then a bell rang...

So how's that for chapter 2? Please leave a comment for me I love them! Laters!!!!!


End file.
